Battle of the Emos
by Miraluna
Summary: What happens when our favorite characters run out of hair gel? Bad things. (crossover, focuses on Lightning) Rated T for emo.


(AN: This story is ridiculous. I hope you love it.

~Miraluna)

**The Battle of the Emo** - Chapter One

"How come Lightning, Cloud, and Squall are so… emo?" Hope said to himself in the bathroom. "I need to do something about this." He aggressively brushed his teeth while thinking of a master plan.

"Tch… I'm late," Lightning said arrogantly, glaring at the number on her alarm that was one hour later than usual. This was particularly odd because Light was always impeccable with her timing; she had an important hair schedule to follow in the morning.

Normally she would shower, dry her hair, and perfectly apply her hair gel. But today, she wouldn't have the time.

Instead, Lightning skipped straight to step three: hair gel. She hopped out of bed and ran into her bathroom, unlocking her special secret drawer. But… WHERE is her hair gel? It's GONE! Lightning's heart skipped a beat. Her knees became weak.

She fell to the ground.

Not again. She couldn't afford to let down her luscious pink locks of hair.

Lightning panicked. She had to get more hair gel; but how? Nobody could see her hair in its horrible state. She kicked open her closet door, threw on a trench coat, and set off on her way to the supermarket.

She found herself standing in front of the door to the convenience store within no time. She made her way to the door, prepared to rush inside and buy her special bottle of hair gel. However, the automatic door wasn't opening for her.

She panicked again. _Whats wrong?_ she thought, _is it my hair? _ Lightning didn't know that she went to the wrong door. Thus, she kicked her way through the glass door and yelled, "WHERE IS IT?"

Lightning stomped through the broken glass and grabbed hold of the nearest employee. "DO YOU _SEE_ MY HAIR?" she shouted at him.

"Uh… yes, yes I do…"

"It's HIDEO-" she stopped mid-sentence. Because right before her eyes, was a magical place… the hair-section. She tossed the employee to the side, running straight to her loves. She searched up and down every aisle, looking for her precious hair gel.

But little did she know… she wasn't alone. Before she reached the hair gel section, she bumped into a familiar face.

"Squall? What are _you _doing here?"  
"Whatever," he said, tossing his hair that wasn't standing up quite like normal.

Footsteps sounded behind them. They drew closer, and closer, until Lightning could feel the presence of someone behind her. She turned around, holding her sword in preparation for attack.

The man standing in front of her… was an odd-looking youngster with sad blonde hair. _Whoa... he could use some hair gel._

"Who are you?" Lightning asked. Squall announced, "Whatever, he's just a hobo."

The man angrily unsheathed a large sword from behind. "Ohhhhhh," Lightning said, dumbfounded. Squall rolled his eyes. The man wielding his famous Buster Sword… it was Cloud.

"You two… did you take my hair gel?" he said angrily, pointing the sword to Lightning's throat. "What are you talking about?" Lightning replied abhorrently. Cloud and Lightning had an angry stare-off.

Suddenly, Hope Estheim dropped from the ceiling, knocking the two over. "Sorry guys, but this in an intervention. We've decided you three have been too emo lately."

"What?!" Lightning said, getting up only to find out there's a crowd of people around them. Rinoa, Tifa, Serah, Seifer, and Vincent were gathered in a circle. Serah gazed at Lightning sadly. Seifer was eyeing Squall up in disgust.

Tifa didn't really want to be seen with Cloud. He looked horrible without hair gel.

The other s stood there silently.

Rinoa spoke up. "Squall… Even just when thinking, you tend to frown a lot. And lately you've been separating yourself from the group. I'm worried about you."

Seifer shook his head. "I'd prefer a battle with someone not so pathetic-looking as you." Squall averted his eyes.

Just before it was Serah's turn, Vincent interrupted the group. "Wait a minute, where's Cloud?" Everyone turned to look around the aisle. He was nowhere to be found. The others started to split up and look around the convenience store, when suddenly a loud yell emerged from the clearance section.

"I'VE FOUND IT! THE LAST HAIR GEL!"

Lightning and Squall ran to him with as much ferocity as Eren Jaeger has attacking Titans. They were there in a split second, all hands on the last tube of hair gel.

"It's mine," Lightning said, gripping the bottle fiercly.

"No way, I found it first," Cloud retorted, pulling it back to him.

Squall announced, "There's only way we can settle this… a fight to the death."

They dropped the hair gel, preparing to fight. They each drew out their weapons. The convenience store battle of the emos was about to begin.

To Be Continued


End file.
